Inspiration Never Comes On the Bline
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Inspiration never comes on the Bline at a train station, right? Wrong. Just see for yourself, and review if possible, please. After all, this is a perfect example on how strange it could be that a writer comes up with something bigger than imagined.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you, and have a nice day._**_  
_**

****

****

**_Key:_**

**_"Talking stuff" English_**

**_"Talking stuff" Translated from Japanese_**

**_"Talking stuff" Translated from all styles of Makai-nese._**

* * *

A girl is waiting for her stop on the train. Well not a girl, so much as young woman one should say. Looking around, she hunts for inspiration. In the pair of seats in front of her are two young men. One has gelled back black hair, looking to be around 17. He has on jeans and a yellow tee shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A classic tough-guy look. The other, though shorter, looked older. Maybe almost 20 years old even. His hair is spiking up, black and dark blue highlights and a white starburst like design for his bangs His pants blended with his black cloak perfect. A white headband and scarf to go with, bringing about a silent badass look. She looks next to her and saw some ugly man with bright orange like red hair sleeping in the chair next to her. He was not fat or anything, but his face structure was completely off. He has blue slacks and a top shirt, which was identical in color and design to the pants. His hands have scars and calluses all over him showing that he was in many fights.

Bad timing though for her, he starts to snore right towards her. With his horrendous morning breathe hitting her face. Looking around for some sort of escape, as she tries not to be sick, she spots more people that are interesting. One being a girl with a bubbly personality and blue hair in a high ponytail, sitting in the row over. Casual clothes on though, nothing unusual there. She is talking to another girl that seems to be the perfect student. She had short brown hair and has on, what looks like, a high school uniform. By the manner in which these two talk, they seem to have been friends for a while.

A small, yet silent 'eep' comes from the girl as the person grabs her and starts to mumble in his sleep. Obviously dreaming, for he says are names she never recognize. How could she though? She was only in town on her first day to meet up with some friends finally after talking to each other online for years. She tries to pry him off, wishing he had heard of a toothbrush, mouthwash and a breath mint.

A voice speaks up behind her, causing her to jump a little in surprise, "I'm sorry for my friend and for startling you. He really does not mean any harm. "

She shook her head and made a face, as if pleading with him silently to get the man off her, hoping he wasn't mocking her in such a predicament. Finally seeing his face, she was a bit surprised. Though definitely a young man, he had very feminine features. His loose hair was long and red, like fresh bright red blood. His glittering emerald eyes are breathe taking. Though the clothes do not help the feminine look though, for they were a maroon or pink shade. It was obviously another school uniform, but different from the sleeping oaf's. He gives a slight smirk and steps over and kneels by her seat, facing the man. With a better look, his age was around 19, maybe 20. He starts to shake the other mans arm, speaking too softly at first for the girl to hear the first part, but it wouldn't have mattered, for he spoke in Japanese still. "Kuwabara, Yukina is in the next car over. Why don't you catch Yukina before her disembark? "

Right away, the man wakes up with a snort and is already out of the car. With a small chuckle, he smirks at the girl again. "I apologize for him. He usually has a one-track mind all the time, even in sleep. " He raises an eyebrow at the girls blank face. "You're not from around here are you?"

The girl gave a silent sigh and nods to him. Taking out a passport, she shows him the area she is from. It says 'Phoenix, AZ, USA' where she points on the passport. He nodded and sat in the chair the formerly sleeping man was sitting in. "You're a long way from Arizona, Miss Rodriguez." Seeing her face, he explains quickly how he knew. "I also saw your name on the papers. By the way, what brings you to Tokyo?"

She made to talk, but closed her mouth again. Instead, she took out a paper and started to write, holding up her right hand, while writing, for him to hold on. She explains on the paper that she was going to meet a few friends at a café just off a stop. Handing the paper to him, she looks away to avoid the peculiar expression on his face.

Taking the sheet, he skimmed the paper and nodded. "Well it's getting dark as well. How about my friends and I show you to the café so you don't get lost?" Giving a polite smile, he ignores the two young men in the seats in front of them.

Those two had faces showing that they were not happy over the redhead's proposal. The one with the yellow tee shirt spoke first, as the other just sat down. "Kurama, what do you think your doing? We have a case to work on and there is no time to lead her to some coffee shop. We have to get back to our world before the gateway closes."

The girl just stares at them, trying to figure out what they were saying. The polite one continues his calm smile and stood up. "I know very well on the time limit. The place she is going is on the way you should know. If this place is enough like our version, then it is too dangerous to let her wander around alone. We will make it in time, so relax. " He keeps a polite smile and a stare hard as stone to the jean wearing punk. The punk rolls his eyes before sitting back down. The young man shook his head and looked to the girl. "By the way, that was Yusuke. The other one with spiked hair that you saw was Hiei. You already were acquainted with Kuwabara, and I am Kurama. In the next row over are Keiko and Botan. Would you rather I stick with Miss Rodriguez, or is Marie just fine?"

Marie jotting down her first name on the paper and says that was preferred before handing it to Kurama. He nods and looks up as the train finally stopped. He gives a look for Marie to follow and heads for the exit. As she heads out from her seat, one standing in her way stops her. The one she remembers goes by the name of Hiei. His gaze seems to be one that can see into souls, finding everything one would have to hide. After about a minute or so, he finally leaves with the others.

Marie, after grabbing her backpack, followed as well. Soon she was next to the two girls Kurama had pointed out earlier. The brown-haired woman smiles politely and runs up so she is next to Yusuke. Botan gives a big smile and grabs Marie's hands in a large handshake. As the blue haired girl continues to jabber on with what seems to be a never-ending sentence, Marie speeds up her steps. As she reaches the side of Kurama, those small steps resume the slower pace.

Time passes, as another 2 hours go by. Marie's eyes trail from one member to the next, then to the next, and continues till she's seen each of their faces. They were all so peculiar as each one holds the sense of urgency. Stopping at the café, the group bids the American farewell before continuing their way down the road. As they turn into an alley, Rodriguez glances down to see a blue pacifier. Taking a knee down, her hand picks up the strange item before glancing at the strange peoples path. As the moments tick by on a nearby wall-clock, Marie's resolve stiffens. Straightening back up on her feet, chase is given.

Turning down the same alleyway that the strange group had earlier, Marie's footsteps grow louder as she rushes herself. Hard plastic hitting the cement, those eyes of the young woman's enlarge. After all, such a scene shouldn't be possible. That very group, which helped her before, are seen standing in an orb of unexplainable beauty. Slowly stepping towards them, Marie notices that one held a weapon. Just before that beautiful young man with the red hair slashed the weapon, the girl shields her face. Coincidentally, that very arm had the pacifier in her hand. Feeling the lash's wave, without the strange item hitting her, she falls to the ground. A few minutes pass, as the shock starts to wear off, her eyes went to where the orb was. That's right, was, not is. As if the whole thing happened through her imagination, there was no sign of the group or that orb. Getting up, she walks over and observes the area. No sign still, and she feels that it's time to just move on with her life.

Six months pass, and Marie changed the story that she was writing before completely. Before, where she was writing a non-fiction, went to a great alternate universe story. Starring several characters. One being a punk that had slicked back black hair. Another was a short spiky haired man who had this terrifying soul-searching gaze about him. Then there was the beautiful man with the bright blood-red hair, who kept this polite calm smile. Never changing, and having that deadly aura about him. Of course, where there is the calm, intelligent one, there is also the large oaf. Not ugly, but no where near as beautiful as the calm one. Being loud mouthed, and never able to think things through clearly. Those being the heroes, Marie developed the supporting characters. A brunette that kept the punk from doing anything too foolish. Always serious, but caring towards her friends. Finally, there was the blue haired perky coach. Keeping the others healthy and boosting their spirits.

Four months after the publication, an interview is brought about between Marie and a reporter. While she was never saying a word, it was clear on how the inspiration for this story came about. A simple train ride, and a group of kind people helping her to a café. Changing forever the statement "inspiration never comes on the B-line."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this nice short one-shot. On purpose, I never stated what Marie looked like. That was up to you readers, so as there was no extra feelings towards this character. As we speak, I am working on another one-shot fanfic. This time though, it'll be a Saiyuki one, and much longer.


End file.
